Macaroon
by Xu Hana
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek tentang VerKwan. Kid! Vernon; Kid!Seungkwan. SVT Fanfiction


"Hihihihi... Hari ini Seungkwan bawa macaroon." kata bocah gembil bernama Seungkwan itu sambil tertawa senang. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa senang jika hari ini ia membawa sekotak macaroon yang ia dapatkan dari hasil membantu kakak sepupunya menjaga anaknya yang masih batita.

Sebenarnya hari Minggu ini ia berkunjung sendirian ke rumah sepupunya karena ia tidak memiliki teman untuk bermain. Salahkan si Soonyoung dan Seokmin, teman 'seperjuangannya', yang kompak sakit flu. Selain itu, orang tuanya pun memiliki urusan sehingga ia ditinggal berdua dengan sang kakak. Namun, sang kakak dengan santainya menyuruh Seungkwan pergi ke rumah kakak sepupunya yang berjarak sepuluh rumah dari rumahnya karena sang kakak mengatakan akan pergi mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Awalnya Seungkwan tidak mau. Tapi sang kakak mengiming-imingi Seungkwan sebatang coklat kesukaannya, sehingga dengan senang hati ia berjalan sendirian menuju rumah sang kakak sepupu.

Begitu sampai disana, sang kakak sepupu menyambutnya dengan baik. Maklum saja, ia memang sering main kesana. Namun semua berubah saat sang kakak sepupu menerima telepon dan meminta tolong padanya untuk menjaga sang anak.

Bukan hal mudah bagi seorang anak yang belum lulus taman kanak-kanak seperti Seungkwan. Namun karena hanya ia sendiri yang bisa diandalkan, makanya ia mengangguk saat kakak sepupunya meminta tolong menjaga anaknya karena sang kakak sepupu yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha itu memiliki pertemuan yang mendadak di hari libur. Sendirian di rumah plus menjaga anak kecil merupakan kombinasi yang menyebalkan menurut sebagian orang. Namun, Seungkwan terlihat senang menanggapinya.

Sebenarnya baby Chan (Seungkwan biasa memanggilnya seperti itu) adalah anak yang lucu. Namun tingkahnya yang sedikit aktif dan senang menari membuat yang menjaganya harus ekstra sabar. Soalnya kalau sudah menari, biasanya ia tidak sadar tempat. Tahu-tahu ia sudah jatuh dan menangis. Kalau sudah begini, Seungkwan harus menggendong baby Chan dan membawanya berkeliling rumah hingga tangisnya reda. Dan biasanya setelah selesai menangis, Chan akan meminta minum susu lalu tidur. Beruntung segala keperluan Chan sudah disiapkan. Seungkwan hanya perlu memberikannya kepada Chan dan menunggu Chan selesai, kemudian ia lanjut menidurkan Chan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kakak sepupunya datang sambil membawa banyak makanan. Tentu saja Seungkwan sangat senang, karena sedari tadi ia belum makan. Setelah selesai makan dan tidur siang sebentar, ia pun pamit pulang. Kakak sepupunya yang baik pun membawakannya sekotak macaroon warna-warni sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Sebagai penyuka makanan manis, tentu saja ia senang. Ia pun dengan gembira berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung dan membayangkan rasa dari macaroon yang sedang ia pegang. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tubuh gembil itu, membuatnya terjatuh ke aspal dan kotak berisi macaroon digenggamannya terlepas dan membuat isinya berhamburan ke jalan.

Seungkwan yang melihat itu pun perlahan terisak dan menangis, membuat si penabrak yang sedang mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong Seungkwan pun panik.

"Maafkan aku! Kamu terluka? Dimana?" si penabrak bertanya sambil meraba-raba tubuh Seungkwan. Seungkwan pun menepis tangan itu.

" Huweee... Macaroon ku... Kamu sudah menabrak Seungkwan... Membuat macaroon Seungkwan jatuh... Badan Seungkwan diraba-raba... Huweee..." Tangisan Seungkwan makin keras membuat sang penabrak harus menutup telinganya.

"Oke, Seungkwan. Sekarang kamu berhenti menangis, ya?" bujuk si penabrak.

"Hiks.. Ta-tapi macaroon ku bagaimana? Terus kenapa kamu tahu namaku? Kamu penculik ya? Huweee... Eomma..." tangis Seungkwan yang sempat reda, kembali terdengar.

"Kan tadi kamu nyebutin nama kamu. Soal macaroon, dirumahku ada banyak. Mau ikut ke rumahku?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hiks... Benar ada banyak?"

"Iya..."

"Kamu tidak akan nyulik aku kan?"

"Iya..."

"Hiks... Tapi kamu siapa? Kenapa Seungkwan tidak pernah lihat kamu?" Seungkwan berdiri dengan bantuan sang penabrak. Setelahnya ia mengikuti si penabrak yang sepertinya seusia dirinya itu dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

"Aku baru pindah dari luar negeri."

"Namaku Choi Hansol, salam kenal."

.

End

.

Author's Note:

Cuma cerita selingan kalo lagi bosen dan gak ada ide buat lanjutin fanfic laen :(

review?

ps: visit my wattpad account

 **NaHana95**


End file.
